


Raio de Sol

by lady_thekilla



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_thekilla/pseuds/lady_thekilla
Summary: Quando se vive na escuridão, quase ficamos cegos ao ver a luz, mas depois de um tempo, quando os olhos se acostumam, vemos cores, muitas cores, vemos o céu mudar de cor, apreciamos o brilho das estrelas e já não queremos voltar para escuridão. E se sua luz fosse tirada de você? O quão longe iria para tê-la de volta?





	1. Prólogo

Lá estava ele, olhos fechados, como se estivesse dormindo, alheios a escuridão e o silencio que o quase silêncio que o envolvia, seu peito subia e descia lentamente, num ritmo tranquilo fazendo-o emitir um suave ressoar, mergulhado em um sono sem fim tendo como trilha sonora um breve, baixo e ritmado ‘bip, dando a certeza que seu coração ainda batia.

A porta se abre permitindo que uma fresta de luz invadisse o quarto, revelando uma silhueta parada na entrada do cômodo e iluminando precariamente seu interior, tornando visíveis os fios loiros e a pele dourada daquele que aparentava ter um sono tranquilo tendo suas cores sendo absorvidas novamente pela escuridão quando a porta se fechou.  
Os barulhos de passos suaves e pacientes passaram a integrar, mesmo que por um breve momento, a música monótona do monitor cardíaco que iluminava de maneira demente e fraca ao seu redor com um verde doentio, que refletia na pele pálida do visitante.

 Você é meu raio de sol, meu único raio de sol  um voz rouca e sussurrada começara a entoar lenta e suavemente, como uma canção de ninar, velando o sono, tentando dar-lhe uma trilha sonora digna  você me faz feliz quando meus dias estão cinza, você é meu raio de sol, meu único raio de sol, por favor não o levem embora  concluiu a pequena canção deixando seus dedos se afundarem nos fios macios, deixando sua mente vagar pelas lembranças onde aqueles lábios sérios se abriam em sorriso furtivos, espontâneos, doces e suaves, dos olhos azuis, que seguiam escondidos atrás das pálpebras, mas que outrora brilhavam de uma maneira surreal e que cada vez que ele os encarava desejava ser tragado por aquelas piscinas azuis, límpidas e hipnotizantes, e o toque daquelas mãos, agora geladas, mas que tiveram o toque capaz de derreter o gelo que havia em seu coração.

Ele era sua luz, seu sol e agora ali, preso naquela cama, prisioneiro do mundo de Morpheu, não havia mais... não havia mais risadas, não havia mais aquelas safiras que o encaravam e o fazia perder o ar, restara-lhe somente a escuridão, fria e solitária e com um gesto de carinho deixou seus dedos afagarem o rosto do homem adormecido enquanto deixava a saudade aflorar seu peito e expressar-se através de seus olhos e tendo como única testemunhas de seu momento de fraqueza os aparelhos que mantinham aquele homem vivo, ele se permitiu, pela primeira vez em meses, chorar.


	2. Cap 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eu sei, demorou, mas sou meio sem tempo, ou seja as atualizações podem demorar mas virão, fé no pai que a história sai hauhsuhauhsua   
> have fun

A chuva caía de forma intensa obrigando os carros avançarem lentamente pelas ruas alagadas da cidade, a visibilidade era quase zero, os olhos do motorista estavam estreitos e concentrados, apesar da aparente expressão de tédio em seu rosto, tentando enxergar de maneira razoável o que estava à frente, enquanto seus ouvidos absorviam a música que preenchia o carro, misturando com a sinfonia da tempestade, logo os sons dos instrumentos baixaram, indicando ponto que a voz do cantor passaria a compor a sinfonia.

_Riders on the storm, riders on the storm…_

O carona, sua parceira, relativamente nova, estavam trabalhando juntos por apenas três meses, mas apesar do pouco tempo, o homem era capaz de perceber que ela estava começando a ficar arrepiada pelos versos soturnos cantados por Jim Morrison.

_there’s a killer on the road..._

Ou talvez, era apenas desculpa para não admitir que naquela noite chuvosa a música estava mais sombria que o normal, agourenta quase como um presságio, uma premonição...

— Merda — praguejou o homem desligando o rádio e em seguida soltou um suspiro e estacionou o carro—Não é possível comer cachorros quentes assim!

— O que?! Eu não acredito nisso! — exclamou a mulher massageando as têmporas enquanto olhava de esguelha pro homem — Estamos na merda de uma tempestade e você está pensando em comer cachorros quentes? Porra Kakashi!

— Qual o problema? — perguntou o homem erguendo uma sobrancelha — cachorros-quentes são extremamente importantes, principalmente numa noite chuvosa como essa, são amuletos contra o mau presságio — o homem discorreu enquanto sua parceira o encarava incrédula. — O que? — o homem perguntou novamente ao olhar o olhar abismado de sua parceira.

— Nada — resmungou.

— ahhhh, claro, ag...— começou a replicar no mesmo instante que o telefone da viatura começou a tocar obrigando-o o cessar o discurso — Diga chefia — disse bem humorado, mas logo em seguida seu semblante ficou sério e a tensão começou a tomar forma em seu rosto a medida que ele escutava seu superior.— Claro, pode deixar, estamos indo pra lá imediatamente.— disse desligando o aparelho

_“merda de música”_ pensou ligando o carro, soltando um suspiro aliviado ao notar que a intensidade da chuva diminuíra.

— Aonde estamos indo Kakashi? — perguntou a mulher o observando a manobrar o carro para fazer o retorno na avenida.

— Acharam um corpo. — Respondeu o grisalho.

— AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH — um grito impaciente ecoou através da chuva, o homem responsável pelo ruído, que fora em grande parte abafado pela chuva, passou a mão nos fios molhados para em seguida suspirar e continuar — merda! Eu precisava passar em casa pra dar comida pro Akamaru — reclamou enquanto tentava, se proteger da tempestade com um guarda-chuva.

— tsc. Que problemático—resmungou seu parceiro de farda que tinha os cabelos amarrados num rabo de cavalo alto, enquanto observava a crise do parceiro. — Por que você não fez isso antes do nosso turno começar Kiba?

— Droga! Droga! Droga! — reclamou sem prestar realmente atenção no que o amigo falava — Por que tínhamos que ser nós a achar essa merda de corpo? Nessa merda de tempestade, nem dá pra ver um palmo à frente e conseguimos ver um corpo! — reclamou gesticulando em direção o ‘objeto’ que guardavam.—e quanto à ração, o Akamaru tá dieta — disse se acalmando novamente fazendo seu parceiro levantar uma sobrancelha.—ele tá obeso — disse relutante, cruzando os braços, ficando completamente desprotegido da chuva, não que isso fizesse alguma diferença, eles estavam usando capas de chuva, além do mais, era uma chuva de vento, mas voltou instantes depois à sua posição inicial segurando o inútil guarda-chuva.

O outro policial soltou um suspiro e se sentou sobre o capô da viatura e acendendo um cigarro.

— Hey! Apague essa merda, — começou ao notar que o outro tragava o cigarro—não gostaria de sair do seu lado, você vai ser molhar—resmungou recebendo como resposta uma breve risada anasalada antes do outro tragar seu cigarro novamente.

— deveria parar com essa frescura Kiba, como se já não estivesse acostumado — disse indiferente observando o corpo ser lavado pela chuva — e não vai fazer diferença você sair do meu lado, como se fosse possível ficar mais molhado do que já estamos, não sei se percebeu mais o guarda-chuva é completamente inútil.

— Percebi — resmungou — mas torna menos pior.

— Lá se vão as provas...— suspirou com seu olhar ainda fixo no corpo.

— Mas nem todas, meu amigo — disse um homem com um sorriso sombrio saindo das sombras atraindo a atenção dos policiais — você realmente acha que vão conseguir chegar a tempo numa tempestade dessas?

— Mas você chegou Kakashi e se você consegue, qualquer um consegue. —Replicou Kiba num tom jocoso.

— E é por isso que eu sou detetive e eles policiais. — respondeu o homem de cabelos prata sendo seguido por sua parceira.

— Então, quem é o nosso homem misterioso nas sombras? — Perguntou a mulher ligando a lanterna apontando para onde estava o corpo não conseguindo segurar a exclamação de surpresa ao reconhecer o corpo — Kabuto!?

_I wanna know your name You're just killed me, could you at least do that?_

A letra da música deixava seus lábios acompanhando o interprete mexendo o corpo levemente de acordo com as batidas da música enquanto seus cabelos tinham um balançar suave e um sorriso estava em seu rosto enquanto avança devagar na fila para ser atendido pelo barman, apesar de longa, a fila não o incomodava, não havia pressa, pelo menos não da parte dele, tanto que dançava de olhos fechados, permitindo-se curtir a música com mais intensidade.

Logo a face brava do amigo invadiu sua mente, fazendo-o abrir os olhos e levar aquela fila mais à sério, já que ele havia se oferecido para ir ao bar daquela vez e prometera que não iria demorar e bem seu amigo poderia ser bem agressivo caso ele não cumprisse a palavra, deixando um sorriso divertido invadir seus lábios ele decidira avançar em direção ao bar, a fila havia dado uma boa diminuída, era de se esperar, afinal, aquele clube era conhecido pelo serviço impecável.

Enquanto aguardava a sua vez deixava seus olhos, agora bem abertos, passearem em volta, observando as pessoas, principalmente os corpos suados que se movimentavam na pista de dança e em mesas próximas no ritmo da música. Numa dessas passadas de olho distraídas seus olhos pararam ao encontrar um par de olhos negros que estavam fixos em si, misteriosos e cheios de um magnetismo que tornava quase impossível desviar deles, como dois buracos negros atraindo-o, instigando-o a mergulhar naquela escuridão.

Não conseguiu mensurar quanto tempo ficara hipnotizado pelo olhar daquele homem, mas ao conseguir desviar o olhar percebera que já era o próximo da fila, riu de si mesmo por não perceber a fila avançar de decidiu concentrar-se ao que acontecia à sua frente, para evitar que algum engraçadinho furasse fila, mas a intensidade daquele olhar o deixara inquieto, ansioso por mais, uma necessidade tão insana que antes que pudesse perceber ele já estava buscando aquele par de olhos negros.

Sua boca se abriu ao encarar a cena que se desenrola a sua frente, o homem que até então havia trocado olhares com ele beijava de forma intensa outro homem, algo explicito, selvagem... sexy, as mãos dele seguraram com firmeza o corpo do rapaz enquanto os olhos, aquelas orbes negras permaneciam fixas em si, convidando, dizendo para ele que seu lugar era ali, recebendo aquele beijo, estando entre seus braços e sentindo aquelas mãos em seu corpo.

Um gemido involuntário escapou por entre seus lábios enquanto um arrepio subia por sua coluna, _promessas_ , promessas que faziam sua boca secar e um calor se espalhar pelo seu corpo e seu estomago se contrair em ansiedade, já não havia mais música, ou clube à sua volta, havia apenas aquele homem e as promessas silenciosas que estavam sendo ofertadas a ele. Ele assistiu o homem por fim terminar aquele beijo ainda com os olhos fixos em si, o rapaz fora deixado de lado e seus olhos fixaram em si uma última vez acompanhado um sorriso de lado carregado de malícia, para em seguida se virar para ir embora, quebrando o feitiço e fazendo com que todos os barulhos e sensações voltassem de uma vez embora ainda não tivesse ainda voltado completamente para realidade que o cercava.

—Senhor — a voz do barman ainda parecia distante, — Senhor? — a voz chegou aos seus ouvidos, mas ainda não fora o suficiente para arrancar uma reação, ele ainda permanecia parado, encarado o lugar onde homem desaparecera, após seu show — Senhor? — o tom irritado o trouxe finalmente de volta, fazendo-o virar para o bar e encarar o barman que já o olhava com certa irritação. — o que deseja?

— Uma dose de Whysky por favor — ele pediu meio incerto virando a dose assim que o barman a serviu — mais uma por favor — estendeu o copo novamente para o barman para ser novamente cheio, virando-o novamente assim que o barman havia terminado de servir, soltou um suspiro e deixou o copo no balcão — duas cervejas por favor – pediu por fim estendendo a pulseira que havia carregado com dinheiro na entrada a boate para ter seu QR code escaneado pagando sua consumação, para em seguida pegar as cervejas e indo de encontro ao seu amigo para então lhe oferecer umas das long necks.

— Tava fabricando a cerveja por acaso? — seu brincou tomando umas das cervejas e lançado um olhar irritado para ele.

— A fila tava grande — respondeu levando a cerveja aos lábios para um gole para em seguida passar a mão por seus cabelos prateados que iam até o ombro.

— Grande, né? Sei... — o amigo respondeu abrindo um sorriso debochado enquanto dirigia seu olhar para cintura do amigo. — A fila não tava grande, o que tá grande é outra coisa Suigetsu — completou soltando uma risada anasalada ao ver o rosto do amigo se contrair. — Não vai me contar? — perguntou ainda com um sorriso no rosto ao tomar mais um gole da cerveja.

— Não. — respondeu ríspido tomando um gole de cerveja, encarou o amigo que ainda o observava, soltou um suspiro — vou ao banheiro — informou dando um último gole na cerveja e largando a garrafa num canto qualquer.

Suigetsu chegou ao banheiro, estranhando o mesmo estar vazio, afinal o clube estava perto de sua lotação total, apesar da chuva, se dirigiu para a pia e abriu a torneira e posicionando as mãos em forma de concha enchendo-as de água para lavar o rosto, repetindo o ato uma, duas, três vezes.

— Pensei que você não viria — uma voz apática invadiu seus ouvidos, um tom acima do sussurro, fazendo-o supor que seu interlocutor não estava distante, ou que havia se enganado quanto ao banheiro vazio apoiou as mãos na pia e ergueu os olhos curioso sendo capturado novamente por aqueles buracos negros, que o encaravam com um leve interesse através do espelho. Suigetsu observou o homem se inclinar para frente na sua direção apoiando as mãos na pia, próximo as suas, cercando-o — achei que não tinha gostado da demonstração do que gostaria de fazer com você — disse sussurrando em sua orelha fazendo um arrepio subir por sua espinha.

Suigetsu o observou retirar uma das mãos da pia pousando-a sem seu quadril fazendo a sua pele formigar. O formigamento aumentou ao sentir a mão viajar em direção a sua pélvis, passando a mão lentamente pelo volume de calça de sua antes de pressioná-la contra seu membro excitado.

— Parece que não era só eu que estava ansioso — disse ao ouvir um gemido estrangulado escapar dos lábios de Suigetsu, ele sorriu e passou a linga lentamente por sua orelha — o que acha de pararmos de adiar o inevitável? — perguntou soltando-o somente para virá-lo e toma-lo num beijo muito mais intenso do que aquele que presenciara minutos antes.

— Então? — Kakashi perguntou enquanto observava a mulher de cabelos azulados prender os cabelos e colocar as luvas — o que você tem para mim hina-chan? — o detetive seguiu a médica para a parede de geladeira observando-a seguir para uma das portas da geladeira abrindo-a e puxando o corpo que fora resgatado algumas horas atrás chuva. — cê sabe que o vô dele vai ter um treco quando eu der a notícia, preciso pelo menos ter algo para informar o velho.

— Eu não sei muito bem se poderei dar respostas — a mulher deu um sorriso tímido olhando para o rosto do corpo estendido à sua frente — mas tenho certeza que vou lhe dar umas perguntas muito boas para fazer, principalmente depois que eu terminar de preencher o relatório da autopsia. — Completou tentando soar divertida.

— O que você quer dizer Hinata? — perguntou Kakashi, ficando sério ao perceber que a colega havia falhado miseravelmente em descontrair, algo a estava incomodando.

— Exatamente isso — ela começou apontando para o corpo esperando alguns minutos para que o detetive pudesse analisar o corpo, perfeitamente imaculado, sem cortes, sem sinais de luta, hematomas nada além de uma expressão serena e vazia — Está vendo este corte? — ela perguntou apontando para a incisão em “Y” que havia no corpo, algo normal numa autopsia — não foi feta aqui — disse fazendo o detetive franzir o cenho — essa incisão foi feita enquanto ele ainda estava vivo e foi colada com supercola. — disse a legista.

— Já mandou analisar o sangue? — o detetive perguntou inclinando-se sobre o corpo e analisando com mais atenção o corte.

— Não há sangue para ser analisado Kakashi — a Médica respondeu finalmente deixando sua perplexidade aparecer — nenhuma gota, nada de sangue e isso não é tudo, há alguns órgãos que estão faltando.

Suigetsu mergulhou uma das mãos naquele mar de fios negros sentido a maciez deles enquanto a segurava com força a camiseta daquele homem misterioso, segurava-se com força, desespero em demasia, como se fosse a corda que evitaria que ele caísse num abismo, uma tábua de salvação para um náufrago desesperado. Embora parecesse impossível, o aperto de sua mão tornou-se ainda mais forte ao sentir suas pernas fraquejarem, àquela altura todo ar que puxava para seu pulmão não era o bastante, seu coração estava acelerado, sua mente estava vazia, não conseguia se concentrar em nada não ser aquele abismo convidativo que estava circundando a sua mente com promessas tentadoras, até que finalmente deixou-se cair sendo levado ao êxtase.

Suigetsu sentiu suas pernas cederem, pensou que iria de encontro ao chão, mas as mãos que antes o fizeram gemer seguiram para o seu quadril, mantendo-o firme enquanto seus lábios eram tomados em um beijo intenso que fazia seu baixo ventre formigar. Sentiu seu corpo ser pressionado contra a parede fria daquele banheiro tendo o corpo do desconhecido sobre si, podendo assim sentir a ereção do moreno contra sua pélvis parcialmente exposta fazendo-o gemer em meio ao beijo, suas mãos puxavam o moreno para si, queria mais daquilo, mais de tudo, mas o moreno se afastou, fazendo que Suigetsu soltasse um muxoxo de desgostoso.

Suigetsu jogou a cabeça para trás de encontro ao azulejo gelado, seu peito subia e descia com urgência, seus ouvidos voltaram a ouvir a batida abafada da música ao fundo, mas nada era absorvido por seu cérebro que ainda estava entorpecido pelo prazer que sentira pouco antes, seu corpo parecia aos poucos se recuperar da sensação de dormência que o orgasmo provocara em si, abriu um sorriso lânguido, seus pelos estavam arrepiados e pareciam se erguer mais a medida que se tornavam conscientes do ar frio em volta, em contraste com sua pele quente e suada.

O homem o havia soltado permitindo que ele escorregasse pela parede fria até o chão, mas seus olhos permaneciam fixos em si, observando cada mínimo movimento, enquanto Suigetsu fechava os olhos e se deixava levar pelo torpor do gozo recente, ficou ali por alguns minutos até se recuperar para então se levantar e fechar a calça.

— É proibido fumar aqui — a rouquidão de sua voz o surpreendeu.

— É proibido transar em banheiros também — disse dando uma última tragada e apagando o cigarro na pia antes de jogá-lo na lixeira.

Por que aquele homem ainda estava ali?

— Não transamos — o rapaz de cabelos prateados respondeu vendo o homem agora lavar as mãos.

— Não? — disse com certa ironia na voz abrindo um sorriso de lado — eu acho que o papel higiênico que joguei a pouco no lixo discorda. — disse divertido vendo um rubor tomar o rosto do outro, seu sorriso aumentou e começou a andar na direção de Suigetsu que recuou os poucos passos que dera em direção à pia encontrando novamente a parede — Se quiser podemos transar então — disse colocando as mãos na parece na altura dos ombros de Suigetsu, cercando-o — o que me diz? — perguntou em meio a um sorriso banhado de luxúria que fez um arrepio lhe subir a coluna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> musicas do capitulo:  
> Riders on the storm - the doors  
> one (your name) - Swedish house mafia
> 
> reviews?


End file.
